Laura Breckenridge
|birthplace = Flourtown, Pennsylvania |family = John Breckenridge Diane Breckenridge Benjamin Savage |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Laura Marie Breckenridge is an American actress best known for her role as Rose Sorelli in Related. Biography Breckenridge was born in Flourtown, Pennsylvania, on August 22, 1983. Her parents were John and Diane Breckenridge. In her early life, she began training as a dancer with the Rock School of the Pennsylvania Ballet, the School of American Ballet in New York City, and the Royal Ballet in London. During her teenage years, Breckenridge began an acting career, appearing in films and television programs. This began with a minor role in Went to Coney Island on a Mission from God... Be Back by Five as Gabby at age twelve. This was followed in 2001 by a minor TV role for Boston Public. In February 2002, Breckenridge was able to acquire a role on Broadway, specifically in a revival of The Crucible. The production ran for a total of 101 performances from March 7 to June 9 of the same year. During the fall of that same year, Breckenridge began her studies at Princeton University. Soon afterwards, she joined up with the BodyHype Dance Company and got herself involved in the theater scene on her college campus. During her sophomore year, Breckenridge appeared in the off-Broadway play The Moonlight Room. In 2005, Breckenridge made an appearance in her first major film role; she portrayed Bell Granger in Southern Belles. That same year, she found her breakthrough role on The WB's Related, in which she starred as college student Rose Sorelli. She would end up starring in a total of nineteen episodes of that TV series. In 2006, Breckenridge portrayed the role of Colins in the film Loving Annabelle. Breckenridge also appeared in the films Let Them Chirp Awhile, The Favor, Beautiful Loser, and Amusement. In 2008, after taking a four-year sabbatical from school, Breckenridge returned to Princeton to complete her studies. In 2010, she graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Classics. For the duration of those years, Breckenridge appeared in three episodes of the popular TV series Gossip Girl, as well as the TV shows Drop Dead Diva, and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In 2011, Breckenridge had a guest-star role on Grey's Anatomy, in which she portrayed Julia. Later that year, she starred in the holiday film A Christmas Kiss, which first aired on December 11, 2011, on the Ion Television network. The following year, Breckenridge continued her work on TV shows and guest-starred in a number of them, including CSI: NY, The Mob Doctor, Blue Bloods, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Breckenridge portrayed Nicole Seavers, the sister of serial killer Dana Seavers, in the Season Eleven episode "'Til Death Do Us Part". Filmography *Criminal Minds - ''Til Death Do Us Part" (2015) TV episode - Nicole Seavers *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) as Heather *The Michaels (2014) as Marcie Schlossberg *Ambiance Man (2014) as Suzy *Blue Bloods (2012-2013) as Dana (2 episodes) *Bobbington (2013) as Kline *The Mob Doctor (2012-2013) as Sara Anderson (2 episodes) *G. Redford Considers (2012) as Ada (short) *CSI: NY (2012) as Lisa Richards *A Christmas Kiss (2011) as Wendy Walton *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Julia *BoyBand (2010) as Samantha Hughes *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) as Julie Crenshaw *Drop Dead Diva (2010) as Dawn Lucas *Gossip Girl (2009) as Rachel Carr (3 episodes) *Hit and Run (2009) as Mary Murdock (video) *Amusement (2008) as Shelby *Beautiful Loser (2008) as Teenage Tracy *The Favor (2007) as Young Caroline *Let Them Chirp Awhile (2007) as Dara *Tres (2007) as Camilla, Terca Feira Em Copacabana (short) *I Hate Musicals (2007) as Melissa (short) *Related (2005-2006) as Rose Sorelli (19 episodes) *Loving Annabelle (2006) as Colins *Havoc (2005) as Runaway *Southern Belles (2005) as Bell Granger *Boston Public (2001) as Janice *Went to Coney Island on a Mission from God... Be Back by Five (1998) as 12-Year-Old Gabby 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses